Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology applicable to various display devices, and more particularly, to a display device accessing a broadcast receiver using a web browser and web address information. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device configured to implement such various technological effects as a remote access, a remote control and the like using web address information assigned to each broadcast receiver and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a broadcast receiver and a display device can receive a broadcast signal via a broadcast service module including at least one or more tuners. In addition, the display device can receive various data inputs from a user via a user interface. The display device can perform a data communication with a server including a DNS (domain name server) using various wired/wireless communication modules. In addition, the display device can include a volatile memory and a nonvolatile memory. For instance, the display device may correspond to a cellular phone, a smartphone, a computer, a tablet PC, a notebook, a netbook, a TV (television), other broadcast receiving devices or the like.